SAVE ME
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Fran: I was wrong. I am wrong. My life is wrong, and everything that spins in it is wrong. The way I feel about him is wrong. The way I know he thinks about me is wrong. I cried myself to sleep. Belphegor: People throw insults at me all the time, but yours are the only one's that hurt me. That irritate me.That make me sad. The prince is a coward. Rated T could be M for dark themes.
1. Wrong

Fran's POV

Why does everyone hate me? Why do I hate everyone? Who knew. Maybe I was easily hate-able. Maybe it was easy for me to hate people. No, make that last one easy to love people who hate you. I actually thought that maybe it wasn't so bad, that maybe it was going away... Maybe the way that I liked boys instead of girls was going away... The mental deformity. Until he flashed one of his smiles. Not the crazy insane grins he always does, but one of those genuine, happy smiles that you miss if you blink. I loved those. It was almost as if I lived for them. But I tried not to think that. I tried not to be attracted to him. If I was, it was wrong. I was wrong. I am wrong. My life is wrong, and everything that spins in it is wrong. The way I feel about him is wrong. The way I know he thinks about me is wrong. My pale shivering body was wrong. Could I try to change? Too bad I already tried. Too bad I would never change how I would feel for him. Too bad he would never feel the same way about me. Too bad I pitied myself so much. Too bad I was so weak. Too bad I am wrong and gross. All because of an insane laughing prince. Little did he know that he was the prince to me. As if I deserved a prince. A frog and a prince? No. Wrong. I'm supposed to be in love with a princess, not a prince. I am wrong, and there is nothing I can do.

I cried myself to sleep.

Belphegor's POV

Who knew a frog could cause so many problems? The prince is so unsure now. The prince is self conscious now. Did you realize it? Were you taunting me? No. You wouldn't do that to the prince. Did you know that every time I threw a knife, it was me punishing myself for thinking you were cute? It's no secret that I'm bisexual, but for some reason I punish myself every time I think of you. Is it because this one sided? Is it one sided? Did I even know how I felt about you? No, I didn't. So how can I peg it on being one sided? Just because it felt like it didn't mean it was. People throw insults at me all the time, but yours are the only one's that hurt me. That irritate make me sad. Every time something comes out of your perfect mouth, I want to cry. I want to cry and scream about how I can't deal with you. I want to, but I don't. Because if I do, you will only hurt me more won't you? You would poke and prod, and we might never speak again. I just want you to know, but how to let you know? You can never know. You will never know.

The prince is a coward.


	2. Failure

Fran's POV

I blinked my eyes as the bright light of the sunrise came across my eyes. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, knowing that it was early and that sleep for me was so precious, even one moment was welcomed. For a few moments I lay still in the cold, wet sheets of my bed. I smelled like sweat. _How much longer can I do this to myself? How much longer will it take for me to finally move on? To except that we will never happen. That 'we' is just an illusion. Just another one of my illusions._ I pushed myself towards the shower. I had someone to impress now, didn't I? No. I didn't. I was impressing the air. Stringy sweat-dripping hair hung in front of my face as I turned on the hot water. I wished I was a girl. It wouldn't be so hard to except if I was a girl. Girls like guys, guys like girls. That's the way it goes. A guy doesn't like a guy. The boiling water of the shower splashed against my neck, and I could feel the heat against my cheek. I turned the cold on a bit before stepping into the shower, making no move to actually clean myself. These showers were mostly meant for cleansing myself of myself, so there was no need. I felt the warm water wash away the sweat from my troubled dreams, but I did not feel clean. I would never feel clean. I would scrub my skin raw, but the outside of myself wasn't the problem. It was the filthy inside. The inside that refused to except that I was... What was I? Who was I? I was a sixteen year old boy in love with a eighteen year old boy. I turned off the water, but did not get out of the shower. Instead, I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I let my hair hang around my face like a curtain, and did nothing to stop the silent tears roll down my cheeks.

I stayed there for two hours before Lussuria knocked.

Belphegor's POV

Was I the only one who noticed when he was gone? He would be gone for hours at a time, but everything would move along as always. Was I the only one who noticed that he sat in the shower every morning for at least an hour? Was I the only one who cared?

"Bel-Sempai, it doesn't suit you to look like you're thinking." I heard Fran say. I looked up from my bucket of strawberry ice cream and sneered.

"The Prince suits everything." He arched his back and stretched, yawning.

"Well, your a fallen prince so that doesn't apply to you." I barely felt any ager towards him anymore. Mostly, I felt sad. But Princes aren't supposed to be sad. So what else is this prince?

"Are you asking to be stabbed?" I asked, pulling out a knife from my sleeve.

"Sempai, it's to early for that." He said. I withdrew the knife.

"Froggy, don't you realize that it's already ten o clock?" I picked up my spoon and took another bite of my cold ice cream. Maybe if I couldn't freeze my feelings for him, I could freeze my brain from thinking about him. Even if it was temporary. He casually brushed his silky green hair off his shoulder, and I stuffed my face in the ice cream bucket to keep from grabbing him and pinning him against the wall. He was just so... Defenseless. So delicate, so innocent. He was so intriguing to me... I threw a knife his way, and it buried itself in his hat.

"Bel-Sempai, what did I say about it being to early?"

"The Prince can do whatever he wants, no matter what peasants think." Lussuria appeared and wrestled my ice cream away from me, scolding me and warning me that my teeth would rot if I kept eating it for breakfast. I wasn't listening to him, but watching as Fran disappeared around the corner to the living room, and wondering if that was just a flash of sadness and pain I just saw. I got up and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Without a word, I went to my room and lay on my bed in silence. I loved him, and that was that. And he would never know. Because if he knew... He might reject me, and I knew that was the one thing I wouldn't be able to heal from.

The Prince is a failure.


	3. Darkness

Fran's POV

My grandmother always talked about reincarnation. She said that when she died, she would be reincarnated in another body, without most of the memories of your other life. She said that whenever you got de' sha vu, it meant that something similar had happened in your other life. I never believed her. Once you die, your dead. Your just dead. You no longer exist. But the past few weeks, I have been considering what my grandmother said. What if I could be reincarnated? What if I could die, then come back to life and be someone else? Would I still be me, or would I have a new soul all together? I no longer evaded Belphegor's knifes, thinking maybe one would go too deep, to close. Maybe my death could be a fatal accident. I would die, then come back to life as someone else, somewhere else. I might never hear of the Varia, or a certain blonde-haired prince inside of it. Maybe... Maybe I wouldn't be wrong any more?

Belphegor's POV

Nothing hurt more than knowing that the person you love doesn't love you back. He used to dodge my knifes, sometimes he would even catch them before they hit him. He doesn't anymore. He can't be bothered with me. He can't be bothered with the love stricken fool. He can't spend his energy on me. I stopped throwing knifes at him. The Varia was slowly becoming gray and cold, no longer filled with strange words and laughter. It all seemed so long ago. When we used to tease, to play pranks. We used to be like a family, but now I feel like I barely know anyone. Like all of the people around me are strangers. Even if Fran doesn't love me, I can still love him. Ocassionally, I peep through his bedroom door. It doesn't feel weird. It feels like I'm playing a trick on him, like I'm about to set a trap. I never do though, I just watch him until I feel like going away. If anyone in the Varia questions that, they don't tell me. As if they would tell me anything. Fran seems... Different lately. Like he's preparing for something. He keeps saying things like final words... Like he's going to die soon. I can't tell what his mind id thinking, nor what he is planning to do. I decide to watch him for one more night.

Fran's POV

I said goodbye to Lussuria instead of goodnight. I doubt he even noticed. I had bought one bottle of wine for Xanxus, one container of heavy conditioner for Squalo, and an umbrella for Levi. I had hidden them in my room, and hopefully they'd find them after I've died. I prepared myself, cutting off all circulation to people I had maybe loved. Except for one person. But that would go away once I would become reincarnated, so there was no need to do or say anything. I took a deep breath walking up the stairs, knowing this would be the last time I ever would. I opened the door to my room, hearing the annoying squeak that had been there for months. The last time I'd ever hear that. I took one look around my room. Before I went to the bathroom, I laid on my bed, just incase anyone came to check on me. They never had before, but I didn't want anything to go wrong. What had brought me to this place? What had driven me over the edge of sanity? Being gay. Being wrong. Being a freak. I felt tears flowing down my face and I didn't stop them. I tore at my green hair, at one of my freakish flaws. I couldn't wait any longer, so I rolled out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I could feel someone watching me, but thought nothing of it. There wouldn't be much for them to watch once I was dead.


	4. Blood

**Warning! Dark themes ahead!**

* * *

Belphegor's POV

His body shook with each sob. As I peeked through the corner of the door, he began to groan and cry, his hands gripping at his hair, pulling and tearing at the green locks. Little did he know that his hair was one of the qualities the Prince loved the most. He paused for a moment before sliding out of his bed and making his way to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and I heard the lock click. I heard him rustle through many of the drawers, and I ran to my room. Making sure my footsteps weren't heard, I crept up to the door of our joined bathroom and peeked through the corner. Fran stopped rustling and pulled out something that I couldn't see. He began to fill the tub, and sat in the slowly rising water, clothes and all. What the hell was my little frog doing? I saw a silver glint in the palm of Fran's hand, and I felt my eyes widen. here was no mistaking it. It was my sobbed again, outstretching his pale wrist.

"No... No... What are you doing?!" I whispered. He pressed the blade of the knife against his skin, and I jumped up from my place sitting on the floor and tried to open the door. I heard the lock jump. I slipped out one of my knifes and picked the lock in record time, the door swinging inwards. Fran was seated, his clothes soaked and my knife about to slice through his skin again. The sight of his blood made me crazy.

"Fran, what the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed. I tried to take the knife, but he wouldn't let go of it.

"I want to die. Let me die. LET ME DIE." His voice was laced with sobs, but he didn't let go of my knife. I could feel the sharp edge puncturing my skin, but I didn't stop.

"Let. Go. Of. The. KNIFE!" I screamed. I yanked, and blood began to run down my hand. I felt my mind blur with the sight of my blood. I could not have a blood lust attack now. Not now of all times. I pulled on the knife harder, my blood mixing with Fran's in the water. I could feel myself slipping away, and a laugh bubbling up from my throat. I knew I wasn't going to be ableto do this alone. With the state my mind was in.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" I never thought I would ever say it, but my frog was in trouble. MY frog. MINE. I faintly heard footsteps running up the stairs, and I felt Fran let go of the knife. He bent over, sobbing, tears mixing with our blood. I stumbled backwards, blood dripping onto the tile floor.

"Why! I thought you hated me... Why would you stop me?..."

"Because I love you." I left before he or I could say anything else. My vision was blurring and I felt laughter bubbling up from my chest. I felt like ripping things. It took all of my self control not to go back to the room and slice Fran up. I faintly saw the window of my room, and I jumped out of it and ran until I blacked out.

Fran's POV

He said it. He said he loved me. I sat in a haze as I heard Lussuria screaming for someone, and the loud commotion going on around me. But I didn't care about that.

I heard ripping, and Lussuria was wrapping some kind of cloth around my wrist, the blood continuing to seep through. I felt someone pick me up out of the tub, and I dripped red water. I didn't move or speak as I was placed in my bed, or as Lussuria tied my arms and legs to the bed. I saw Xanxus come into the room, but my mind was somewhere else. In the place where Belphegor told me that he loved me. Not in the place where I had tried to kill myself. I replayed the memory over and over, reliving the moment until I felt like I was actually back in time. Maybe I had unconsciously made myself into an illusion.

_I could see that he was in pain, but I couldn't let him take the knife from me. He had no idea how much I had been suffering, and how much I would love to just die, to be reincarnated as something new. I heard him shout for help, and the last of my resistance fled. I let the knife slip out of my hands, my head dropping to my chest. Everything was ready, everything was prepared. I had planned everything just right... So why did my beloved Prince have to go ruin it? I was mostly talking to myself out loud by now, but it didn't matter. After seeing this, the Prince would never love me. Nothing I did could change that now._

_"Why? I thought you hated me... Why would you stop me?..." I saw Belphegor's sanity slipping away by how much blood was in the air._

_"Because...I love you." I froze. My breathing stopped. He loved me? By the time I looked up, he was jumping out of his bedroom window. I saw something that looked like red eyes, but it might have been the blood loss._

The door closed, but I didn't hear footsteps lead away. I lay in my bed, my writ throbbing. It didn't hurt- I couldn't feel pain- but I knew that if I could the ropes holding me down would be rubbing against the cuts.

"What do you think happened?" I heard Lussuria's high pitched voice question.

"Who knows. More importantly, how did Belphegor manage to find him? Fran chose the time when we would all be busy. Your busy cleaning, I'm in the shower, Boss is... Boss, and Levi's doing... I don't know. Fran obviously planned it all out, but how come he didn't know what Belphegor was doing? And isn'y he usually cleaning his knifes on Thursadays?" Squalo's voice was concerned at tense. I stopped and thought about what he was saying. He was right. Belphegor was usually cleaning his knifes in the living room, so how did he happen to come up to the bed room and into the bathroom? There's a bathroom in the living room, so... I wanted to roll over onto my side, but I remembered that my wrists and legs were strapped to the bed. I sighed at closed my eyes. I slept for several hours, dreaming of blood and princes.


End file.
